


And suddenly you were my everything

by Fangurl01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Uncle Sam, Cool Aunt Jess, Dad!Dean, Discussions of abortion/adoption, Jess Moore is alive but I give you no explanation, Mum!reader, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: You've been in a relationship with Dean for a while now, being his romantic partner and his hunting partner means you've had a few surprises along the way. Which has prepared you for pretty much anything, except maybe this...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Jessica Moore & Reader, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Month Two

This was definitely not how your day was meant to go, your day was meant to be straightforward. 

1\. Arrive at Boone, Colorado  
2\. Split up, tackle the Sheriff’s department, coroners office and victims families all at once  
3\. Meet up at the local bar or diner and discuss your findings  
4\. Rent a motel room  
5\. Layout maps and plans and hopefully discover where the werewolves were  
6\. Suit up, get your weapons, drive to the den, wipe out the werewolves  
7\. Get some grub, maybe get shitfaced, grab a shower and hit the hay  
8\. Drive out in the morning, back to the bunker or another case

Pretty simple, something you have done a thousand times over without fail or complication. And yet your day was somehow more like this;

1\. Arrive late at Boone, Colorado  
2\. Split up, you somehow ended up with the Sheriff’s department, where they were all a bunch of sexist pigs who gave you no information, Just a couple of gross remarks and an ass slapping before you were on your way  
3\. You went to the diner across the road, but Dean went to a bar three streets away and Sam went to another bar even further away  
a. You called and set up a meeting place at your diner  
b. You spent your time waiting for them chewing on ice and resisting the urge to throw some guys bacon out the window (which in itself was weird, you love bacon)  
c. The boys arrived, you ordered lunch, discussed what you learned (which for you was nothing)  
4\. Rented a motel room, two beds, mould, not the best place you’ve stayed but also not the worst  
5\. Somebody (dean) forgot to grab or pack any maps  
a. You had to go to the library and get one  
b. (made a pit stop to a public bathroom when your stomach rolled, that damn second burger probably wasn’t the best choice)  
c. Came back to the motel and set up the maps  
d. Spent the next few hours trying to find the werewolves  
e. Finally discovered where they were  
6\. Suited up, got weapons, (raided the vending machine for snacks) drove to the den, did not wipe out the werewolves. You got ambushed and tied up.  
a. You were tied to a chair in a basement with no clue where the boys were and some werewolves leering at you  
b. One of which was a Sheriffs deputy, the same one that slapped your ass

So your day wasn’t really going according to plan, but that’s fine, it’s happened before, you can handle it. What you can’t handle is having no idea where your boys are or if they’re okay. You also can’t handle the slightly spinning room and the fact that your belly can’t decide whether you’re really hungry or if you’ve been recently poisoned. And you definitely cannot handle these werewolves and their need to sniff and pet you, talking about fresh blood and fertility.

“If any of you people eaters try and breed me I will rip off your dick and fuck you with it,” you try and wriggle away from the hands rubbing your sides and belly.

The three wolves in the basement with you laugh, the one rubbing you pulls something from his pocket and forces it over your head.

“And how exactly are you going to do that with a gag on?” the smarmy blonde asks. 

The one who gagged you pats your head condescendingly his brown eyes alight with amusement. The final one, a big oaf with no hair is pacing the room, occasionally pausing and tilting his head towards the roof. Listening to whatever is going on above, maybe it’s your boys. 

You try to yell for them, but it just comes out as muffled moans. You throw yourself forward, tilting the chair but brown eyes catches it and pushed you upright. 

“Careful now my little moon goddess, don’t want to hurt the baby.”

You want to say “Moon Goddess? What the fuck, and what baby you smelly asshole?” but instead all you say is “Moom, mrrs, waa huh, ehhh ot mhm oo hehe ahuh”

Not exactly the angry words you were looking for, but you’re sure they get the gist of it anyway. You continue struggling and call out for Dean or Sam in spite of your inability to talk or move. 

“Hush, lovely. Too much stress is bad for the baby,” smarmy blonde caresses your face “not to worry, Joshua has just the thing for you.”

The big oaf lumbers towards you with a needle in hand, your struggles start again, desperate to get away from whatever it is they have in the needle. Smarmy blonde continues to stroke you and whisper soothing words whilst ‘Joshua’ places the needle at your neck and presses the plunger. 

Later…  
“Y/n!” your eyes shoot open and meet the lovely green eyes you fell in love with. So sparkly and green, like Rapunzel, or a fresh apple. 

“Dean?” you mumble, your head hurts and everything except Dean’s eyes are fuzzy.

You haven’t felt like this since that wild party at the end of finals at college. Though this feels worse, much worse. Probably the whole age thing, losing the ability to handle hard liquor and drugs. 

“Yeah it’s me, are you alright?” he looks worried, he should never look worried. His cute face should be smiling all the time. You clumsily reach a hand up and try to move his mouth into some semblance of a smile. But you ultimately fail, making a weird smushed grimace that only freaks you out.

“M’fine,” you slump forward and he catches you in his arms “they made me go sleepy-byes.”

You can hear Sam’s soft chuckle. Good, he should be happy too, why isn’t Dean laughing? You try to tickle him but your arms are uncooperative, they just flop around slightly, whacking him in the stomach. You wished you were whacking the wolves in the stomach instead, wait, where are the wolves?

“Where are they?” you ask, eyes trying to make out their fuzzy forms. 

“Dead,” Sam kicks at a body on the floor. That’s a bit rude. Although they did drug you, maybe you should kick them too. You try to thrust your leg out but all you manage to do is knee yourself in the chin. 

“All of them?” they nod “the smarmy blonde?” Sam points at a blonde halfway up the stairs “and brown-eyes?” 

“Didn’t really stop to look into their eyes,” Dean rubs your back “but I think he might be the one in the corner.” 

You turn your head to look in the corner, but the room spins and your stomach flips. Maybe moving is something you shouldn’t be doing right now. But that’s only two of the wolves, what about the tree-man?

“Joshua?” you ask.

“Joshua?” Dean raises his eyebrows at you, ha, they’re like itchy grubs. 

“That’s what they called him, he’s an oaf, like Sam. But he has no hair so he’s not Sam.”

This time it’s Dean’s beautiful laugh, finally. That’s the only noise you want to hear ever. It’s probably what plays as you enter the pearly gates to heaven.

“Well, now that we’ve cleared all that up, how about we head home?” Sam grumbles. Heading for the stairs without even waiting for an answer. 

“Home sounds nice,” you snuggle into Dean and close your eyes.

At the Bunker…

You squish your face into your pillow, trying to get away from the pesky bright light that just turned on. Someone is calling your name softly, trying to wake you but you’re comfortable and warm and really don’t want to get up.

Something flops onto the bed, causing you to bounce up slightly and lose your pillow. You open your eyes and glare at the perpetrator.

“Don’t look at me like that, you’ve been asleep for hours,” Jess pouts, you continue glaring “and I haven’t seen you for like a week, I missed you.”

“Oh don’t give me that, how am I meant to stay mad when you give me the sad eyes and sweet words?” 

“You’re not meant to stay mad, that’s the point,” Jess grins “now get up, Dean’s making breakfast.” She sits up on the bed and moves to get off of it, you reach out and clasp her wrist. 

“Wait!” 

“What is it?”

“It’s probably nothing, just something those werewolves said. They kept talking about a baby, and touching my belly and it made me think. I can’t remember the last time I took my pills, or when I last got my period.”

Jess gasps as you speak, eventually her shocked face morphs into a grin that gets bigger the longer you speak. “You’re pregnant?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. I’d have to take a test, just don’t tell anyone till I know.” You sigh, your head dropping into your hands. Jess crawls over and wraps her arms around you.

“I know you’re worried because of the hunting life. But I’ve been just fine, living in the bunker while you guys go killing things. What’s to say your baby can’t too? You don’t even have to give up hunting, I can look after the little one if you ever want to go on a case.” Jess rubs your back as you lean into her, trying to soothe you. 

“Thanks, Jess, I just need to think about it all. I just need time.”

“Well, you’ve got a few months before you…” she gestures a big stomach “and I think you should tell Dean sooner rather than later.”  
…

That night finds you lying in bed while Dean is in the shower, tracing shapes along your flat stomach. 

“What am I going to do?” but of course, you get no response. Not from your baby, or your inner voice, or even some divine intervention. 

“Guess this is something I’ll have to figure out on my own,” you pull your hands away as the shower shuts off and Dean comes to bed. 

You’ll figure this out. You have to.


	2. Month Three

You pace back and forth, Jess’ head following your movements. She’s holding the little egg timer as you worry a hole into the floor. You’re both waiting for it to go off, to check those dumb tests for their dumb results about your dumb body. The stress of it all has caused you to chew off your nails, eat at your hair, pick at the skin by your fingers and given you blisters on your feet from all the pacing. You haven’t been this nervous since your final college exams. 

The egg timer goes wild in Jess’ small pale hands and her eyes meet yours. You swallow the lump in your throat and try to shake off your nerves. Maybe you were worrying for nothing, you’ll go in there to a bunch of negative tests, laugh it off with Jess and go heave your first beer since those werewolves in Colorado.

You walk into the bathroom with Jess hot on your heels, reaching out and grabbing a random test. 

-Positive-  
That means nothing, people can get false positives, right? You drop that one and pick up a little blue test.   
-Positive-  
2/10 means nothing. You’re sure the rest will say negative. 

-Negative-  
See, it’s all just a big false alarm. 

“Check the rest,” Jess urges.

You reach out to the rest of the tests on the counter, hand trembling as it grasps an oddly shaped green one. You take a deep breath and look down at the stupid little plus sign. Positive.You drop the test at your feet and take a step back.   
“I don’t know if I can do this.” Jess reaches out and squeezes your hand. 

“You want me to check the rest?” she asks softly.

“I’ve peed on those,” you remind her, trying to muster up a smile. 

She giggles softly “and on one memorable occasion you peed on me, so I think I’m past the point of caring.” She forces you to sit down on the lid of the toilet before turning and methodically checking the remaining tests. 

She turns to face you once more, a bunch of tests clamped in her hands “positive.”

“All of them?” you ask, she nods and places them in your lap for you to see “oh.”

Ok, so 9/10 is harder to dispute. But you can never rely on home pregnancy tests, they’re always unreliable on tv. 

“I think you might be pregnant,” Jess’ eyes meet yours in the mirror. 

“At home pregnancy tests are faulty all the time,” you try to argue. 

“Faulty nine times?” she asks dubiously “maybe you should see an OBGYN?”

You feel tears prickling at your eyes “will you come with me?”

“Of course,” she wraps you up in another hug before helping you dispose of the tests.

Later that week

“So, you’re pregnant,” Jess hands you a cup of tea.

“Apparently,” you take a sip “according to Doctor Lewns I’m three months along. Though with a name like that I’m not sure I trust him,” you huff.

“You’re going to not trust a professional doctor because of his name?”

“When you say it like that I sound stupid.”

“Stupid? Rude? Who’s to say,” Jess grins at you over her own cup of tea. “You going to tell Dean?”

“Well I’d have to, I think he’ll notice when I start to get fat and the pop out a small person.”

“So, you’re having the baby?” 

“I guess so. The thought of being a mum is terrifying, but the thought of not having this baby is somehow worse,” you sigh, this was definitely not in your plan, ever. “I don’t know if I’m cut out to care for a helpless baby child.”

“You could always give the baby away.”

“But how am I meant to know the baby will go to a good family? Look at poor Matilda,” you push your tea across the table and drop your head down in its place.

“You seem to be forgetting that Dean basically raised Sam, he knows his way around a baby.”

“Yes, but that’s Dean, what if he goes to get a burger and I drop the baby? Or the baby drowns during bath time? Or I leave the baby near the stove and it catches on fire like that cleaning rag? Or I turn my back for a second and the baby gets eaten by a bear.”

“Woah slow your roll, how would a bear even get in the bunker?”

“We’ve had angels and demons in this bunker, the King of Hell and Lucifer himself, heck we even had God eat all our bacon but a bear is where you draw the line?”

“I just think that you are coming up with the worst possible, and most unlikely scenarios,” Jess soothes “maybe we should talk about this when you’re a bit more rational, or better yet, you could talk to Dean about it.”

“I’m scared,” you confess and she’s quick to wrap you up in a hug.

“You know Dean will support you no matter what you decide, and I’m sure the two of you will come out the other side better than ever,” Jess holds your head in her hands, forcing you to look into her soft, earnest eyes. 

“Woah! Am I missing something here?” you’re quick to pull away at the sound of Dean’s voice, your eyes snapping to meet his beautiful face. 

“Dean! What are you doing here? You’re not meant to be back yet,” you gasp. 

“So I am missing something, how long’s this been going on,” he gestures between you and Jess with a grin. 

“Since well before the two of you,” Jess pecks your cheek with a wide smile. 

“Sammy!” Dean yells over his shoulder “come get your woman, she’s stealing my girl.”

Sam appears behind his brother “course she is, who could resist her?” Jess runs into his open arms with a squeal, kissing all over his face before poking her tongue at Dean. 

“Come on Sam, lets leave these two to catch up so that we can… catch up,” Jess purrs.

“Why’d you say it like…” Dean pauses “oh! EW!” he fake gags.

“Oh please, like I haven’t had to hear about your millions of exploits over the year,” Sam rolls his eyes. 

You quirk your brow and give the two brothers a look, Sam pales and rushes out of your room with Jess in tow “Ignore him,” Deans quick to head to you “it wasn’t that many, and none of them..” you put your hand up to stop him.

“Dean, relax, I knew about your ‘exploits’ well before we got together and I still accepted that drink, why would I start caring now?” you stroke his cheek softly, before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Now I feel like a floozy,” Dean grumbles.

“Don’t let your brother slut-shame you,” you kiss away the pout on his cute face.   
“It’s no wonder there haven’t been hundreds of women pounding on my door with snot nosed little brats and a list of complaints,” Dean huffs a laugh, even as you feel like you’ve been stabbed in the heart. 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” you ask softly “maybe just one kid?”

“What? I don’t know, why are you asking this?” 

“You brought it up,” you say defensively “forget about it, I’m going to go get started on dinner.”

You pull away from him and head to the door, “sweetheart, wait.”

“It’s fine Dean, I really need to make this dinner.” 

You leave him sitting on your bed confused and shove all your feelings into the recess of your mind.


End file.
